badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Mehgan James
Mehgan James '''(also known as '''The Texas Temptation) is an original bad girl on season 9 of the Bad Girls Club. Mehgan left the house in episode 8 after attacking Rima & Falen. Mehgan was replaced by Natasha in episode 11. After BGC9, Mehgan appeared on season 1 of Bad Girls All-Star Battle. She also appeared on the special, Twinstant Replay with the Victor Twins. Now, Mehgan is on season 2 of Bad Girls All-Star Battle. History Bad Girls Club (season 9) During this season, Mehgan is the "Texas Temptation". She is the first girl to enter the house in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and she is usually identified as very cocky. While her stay, she claims to be Obama's stepdaughter, but she is mostly compared to Char because of their similar looks. Outside of the house, Mehgan is seen disgusted by Rima's behavior. Their friendship unfortunately ends in the house when they both are involved in a physical altercation after Mehgan talks about her not taking a shower after being in the pool, considering that unsanitary. Mehgan has mostly gotten into a lot of fights with most of the girls, with the exception of Christina. She was mostly seen in a clique with fellow roommates Julie and Falen, however, Mehgan's behavior resulted into the two ending their friendship with her. Mehgan was then considered as "Miserella" because the girls thought she was miserable and boring in the house after losing her clique. Mehgan left the house after a physical altercation with Rima and Falen. In the season finale, Mehgan, alongside Erika, Christina and Andrea, return to the house during the Bad Girls Club photoshoot candid. Mehgan claims that she wants to fight someone, and confronts Ashley for her changing behavior after their departures from the house. At the reunion, it is also noted that she is best friends with Erika. There, she gets her revenge on Julie, as does Erika and Andrea, leaving Julie a mess. Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 1) During the All-Star Battle, Mehgan enters the house planning to win the $100,000. Mehgan is considered a fan-favorite from the votes of fans around the country.. when she is given the spot to choose people for her team, she ends up choosing her enemy, Natalie Nunn. While being a fan-favorite, no one seemed to be fond with her in the house, and they all chose her and Natalie for elimination. After Mehgan and Natalie exchange words at the first elimination, Mehgan tries to attack Natalie and everyone ended up choosing Mehgan to leave the house.. seeing her as a big threat from the start. At the reunion, Natalie and Mehgan's feud continues, when Natalie see's that the fights were already starting to begin (Flo vs. Jenn's sister) she leaves the stage stating that she wasn't there to fight. After Natalie and Julie exchange words. Mehgan tries to attack again but she fights Natalie's security backstage. Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 2) Fights MehganRima.PNG|'Episode 1:' Mehgan vs. Rima MehganRima2.PNG|'Episode 2:' Mehgan vs. Rima (Round 2) MehganRima3.PNG|'Episode 8:' Rima vs. Mehgan (Round 3) MehganRimaFalen.PNG|'Episode 8:' Mehgan vs. Rima and Falen MehganAshley.PNG|'Episode 13:' Mehgan vs. Ashley MehganFalen.PNG|'Reunion, Part 2:' Mehgan vs. Falen MehganJulie.PNG|'Reunion, Part 3:' Mehgan vs. Julie Bad Girls All-Star Battle MehganNatalie.PNG|'Episode 1:' Natalie vs. Mehgan MehganNatalieSecurity.PNG|'Reunion, Part 2:' Mehgan vs. Natalie's Security Trivia *Mehgan appeared on the TV reality show called "50 Cent: The Money and the Power" *Mehgan was the first person to fight in Bad Girls Club: Mexico *In every fight (On season 9) of Meghan, it had something to do with Rima *Bares a resemblance to Char Warren from season 6 Appearances She is usually seen wearing see through clothes, short botttoms, converse or other flats, with Bella Dream as her main choice of hair and (sometimes) bandanas. Gallery Images-17.jpeg|Rima and Mehgan argue on taking a shower. Images-15.jpeg|Mehgan and Rima become bestfriends. Images-10.jpeg Images-9.jpeg|Julie and MEhgan. Images-6.jpeg|Mehgan + Char look-alike. Mehganandrimabff.jpeg Julie and Mehgan meet.jpeg Category:Bad Girl Category:Season 9 Cast Member Category:Original Category:Left Category:Replaced Category:All Stars Category:BGASB1Category:BGASB2